A Questionable Job
by Annette Sommer
Summary: Kakei's always giving Kudo questionable jobs, and it's no surprise when he gives him one involving prostitution, murder, and devious animate butterfly buttons
1. The Job?

**This is an edited version of the first chapter, please review guys ;D**

* * *

The boy clutched at his thin throat as he took in exactly what his boss had told him. Those sly eyes staring back at him held no trace of sympathy. It was a job after all, and jobs needed to be done. Even if the jobs consisted of the boy risking his life…or his manhood. Losing both was always a possibility.

"Kakei-san, um, I think I'll pass on this one…" the dirty blond smiled tentatively. In return his boss gave him a snake's smile. That smile was a guarantee the boy would soon be stuck with another life threatening field trip.

"Well Kudo-kun, that really is a shame," the older man's devious smile deepened as his voice lowered, "But this job pays triple the usual. I _guess _I could just give the job to _Himura-kun_."

Kazahaya Kudo's jaw dropped open at the thought of _that guy_ earning all of the wages. He'd probably be all smug about it too. And he wouldn't even be loud smug either! No, knowing _that guy_, he'd just give Kazahaya a smirk, all quiet and superior like.

Before Kakei could blink, the boy replied, "Wait, I've changed my mind! I'll take the job! Just tell me when to start!"

"That's great news," the drugstore owner chirped, patting Kazahaya's shoulder as he rose from the couch he had been sitting on, "Your _partner _will be happy to know."

With that brief conversation, Kazahaya's hell for the next two weeks was sealed, mailed, and delivered to his door. The job he had so reluctantly accepted had to be the worst Kakei had ever offered him. 'Offered' because the jobs were only side jobs, they weren't mandatory. Kazahaya didn't have to accept them. Somehow though, he was always reeled into them, regardless of how outrageous they were. The last cross dressing job hadn't been enough, and the whole 'all boys' school thing just wasn't the cherry on the sundae. Oh no, Kakei' s sadistic hunger to humiliate Kazahaya couldn't be satisfied with such small tasks.

That was why Kazahaya, at the ripe age of seventeen, was going to be a prostitute. Well, he was going to pretend to be prostitute. The job was simple really; Kazahaya would pretend to be a prostitute until he found a butterfly button. One of the regulars in the west prostitution area owned this button. Kazahaya had to find this person, and then steal the button from them.

If that was enough, _that guy_, the one who got on Kazahaya's every nerve, Rikuo Himura himself, was going to be Kazahaya's 'protection.'

"_Just in case your cute face gets you in trouble," was_ what Kakei had told a mortified Kazahaya.

So he was stuck with a crappy job, a crappy partner, and a crappy situation in general. Kazahaya sighed as he sat on his bed, alone in the room that he shared with Rikuo. The pay was good though. And he should be able to find the butterfly button in no time at all. It wasn't like he was going to have to sleep with anyone either. He'd just have to stay long enough to be sure that the client/phedo didn't have the button. Then he could make an exit. It would be easy…

"You're staring at the floor," a condescending voice stated.

The dirty blond raised his green eyes to the source of sound, and made eye contact with his partner. With dark eyes, dark hair, and an overall dark attitude, the boy staring back at him was Kazahaya's exact opposite.

"I wasn't staring!" he snapped defensively.

"Gawking, adoring, talking to, does it really matter?"

Kazahaya clenched his teeth in frustration. "I was thinking about the job."

"You were thinking about being a gay male prostitute?" The dark haired boy smirked, "That is way better than staring at the floor."

"Gah, you prick!" Kazahaya jumped up from the bed to emphasize his level of pissed-off-ness.

Rikuo held up his hands in subtle mockery, "Whoa there kitty, keep those paws to yourself. You're the one who said it."

"Shut up! I did not!"

As Kazahaya neared the source of his annoyance, he wasn't aware of the devious glint in his partner's eyes. He was oblivious until he stopped in front of the other.

Instantly the black haired boy grabbed hold of the cattish Kazahaya's chin, meeting green eyes with black ones.

"You know, you don't have to worry about those guys touching you," Rikuo whispered, brushing his lips against Kazahaya's soft ear.

Kazahaya became rigid. Hearing the other say such a thing, it was almost sweet. It made the boy unsure for a second. And then the other continued to speak, shattering whatever endearing feelings that had been forming in Kazahaya's heart.

"Really, they're into guys. You look so much like a girl, they'll probably assume you're a chick and not be aroused."

Complement? Not a complement. Insult! As soon as it registered into Kazahaya's brain that he had in fact just be teased, he pushed the other away, hissing curses all the while. "You son of a bitch! All the money in the world isn't enough for me to have to deal with you! I'm going to go talk to Kakei-san and cancel the job!" The boy turned away from Rikuo, and stormed towards the bedroom door.

"Three" the black haired boy began counting.

Kazahaya had no idea what the other was saying, and continued towards the door.

"Two."

The dirty blond put his hand on the door knob, but found himself hesitating to turn it. Something was bugging him. And it was something besides Rikuo's irksome countdown.

"_One." "Cancelation fees!"_

At the same time that the black haired boy reached one, Kazahaya realized that if he had canceled the job, he'd have to pay Kakei a cancellation fee. And that would be six times the amount Kazahaya usually earned. In other words, it would be a debt that Kazahaya would spend his life paying off.

The dirty blond groveled against the door as the other plunged down onto his bed contently. The two boys were oh so ready for the job. And tomorrow, on a cheery Monday morning, the job would begin.


	2. The Client?

** Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope it was worth the long wait! I decided to keep going with this story, and will continue to update!**

**Please tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

Around him the street was bustling with activity. There were four boys shamelessly flirting with a small crowd of business men who had just exited a building, a few others near the street watching for any sign of a car slowing down, and then there were the newcomers, stuck against the buildings' walls and far away from any attention.

Okay, so Kazahaya was actually the newcomer who had his back firmly planted against the outside of some building. That didn't mean he was looking conspicuous or anything! All of the new prostitutes were probably nervous when they started, it was only to be expected that he glared furiously at any men who dared glance at him.

"Hey idiot, you're not going to get any action tonight with that attitude."

The boy turned his head to the royal jerk who sat calmly on the dirty sidewalk. His attire was refined, making Rikuo look like a perverted business man rather than like a potential one nightstand. Kazahaya on the other hand, had to suffer through uncomfortably high shorts and a showy tank top. Luckily, he'd been able to avoid wearing a skirt again, although he'd hardly made out any better.

"Be quiet, will you!" Kazahaya crossed his arms angrily. He'd gone through hell that morning; Kakei filled him in on all the details, shown him the _outfits_ he'd been wearing, and even went into a discussion about the dangers of having _unprotected sex_. Rikuo had been there the whole time, chuckling as he enjoyed the whole ordeal.

The other looked up at him, "Well, this does involve me. If you mess up, then we both suffer," he shrugged then turned his gaze towards two blond boys who were chatting it up with some man in a high price car, "Go work it like them or something. Wait, maybe you're too innocent to even think of such a thing? I guess you probably wouldn't know how to flirt."

That was the last straw! Kazahaya could feel the embarrassment and anger reddening his face, as he glared down at the man who affected him in all the wrong ways, "You know what? I so can flirt! I'm not innocent at all! I'll show you right now!"

With that loud outburst, the dirty blond boy hurried away from the grinning Rikuo and towards a slowing car. Good, he'd be the first to get this guy! That would wipe that smirk off of that assholes face! Kazahaya let himself reverie about proving his partner wrong as he approached the vehicle.

It was a fairly decent car, with tinted windows that meant someone possibly important was inside. The window slid down slowly, and Kazahaya plastered on his best flirty smile; he tried to remember how Nayuki had done this, but he doubted his smile even had held the amount of cuteness.

"Hello there sir!" This would be easy, Kazahaya assured himself. Then, he saw the man as the window rolled down all of the way. The boys smile faltered as his first impression was set in his mind. _The man was scary!_ It wasn't that he was unattractive or anything. His smoothed back blond hair and sculpted face were not bad looking, and he wasn't that old. But the look on his face belonged to a guy ready to kill. That, or a guy ready to have very rough sex.

"You're cute. I'll take you," was all the man said in reply.

"Uh, okay then, uh…" the boy turned his gaze behind him, only to find that Rikuo had disappeared from his spot. Where had the lout gone? Kazahaya begin to hyperventilate, his eyes searching frantically. When it seemed like Rikuo really had ditched him, he saw the tall black haired boy across the street. He hadn't left. With a sigh of relief, Kazahaya turned his attention back to the man in the car.

"Just go around and get in."

Kazahaya restrained the urge to run away from the vehicle as quickly as he could, but gulped down his fear and went around to the passenger's side. This was for money darn it! It was all for the sake of surviving! He could definitely put up with this terrifying man long enough to figure out whether or not he had the butterfly button.

After prepping himself up accordingly, Kazahaya opened the passenger's door and sat down as calmly as he could. The small vile in his pocket that pressed against Kazahaya's thigh reminded him that he was in no real danger. He'd just slip a little sleeping medicine into the man's drink, and then he'd have to stall for about three minutes. Kazahaya would search the man's left pocket, where Kakei said the button was supposed to be. If it wasn't there, he'd just leave. It was definitely going to be a breeze!

….

_Shit! Crap_! Kazahaya stared up at the man hovering over him. His brow was furrowed intensely, as he glared down at the helpless boy.

"Why do you want to talk so much? First you spent ten minutes in the bathroom, muttering to yourself like a lunatic, and now you keep trying to push me away. Is this your first time?"

Kazahaya could feel the oncoming tears swell in his eyes. There had been no sleeping medicine in the container. At first he thought it had cracked and leaked into his pocket, but when he'd search it with his fingers, he felt no loose particles of the powdery concoction.

Now things were going so wonderfully because Kazahaya could always count on that damned Rikuo to show up when he was supposed to! Which had been exactly twenty freaken minutes ago! Just where was that guy? Wasn't he supposed to be his protection or whatever?

"I don't really care if you tell me or not. I'll just get started then."

Immediately after finishing these words, the man brought his lips to Kazahaya's neck, licking and half biting.

"Wait s-s-stop!" Kazahaya pleaded, pushing his hands against the man's chest. Without reply the man grabbed his slim wrist, and pinned them above his head.

_This was bad. This was really bad_! Kazahaya whimpered as the man's weird bites became harder and more forceful on his neck. The other's free hand had even begun to descend lower, working on undoing the button on Kazahaya's shorts.

Just when Kazahaya had lost all of his hope in not being ravaged, a polite knock echoed through the room.

"Ignore it," demanded the man as he went back to his work.

A 'pop' was heard as the door to the motel room flew open. Kazahaya suddenly felt very thankful for Rikuo's uncanny talent of opening locks.

As always, Rikuo immediately wiped away all feelings of gratefulness that Kazahaya possessed towards him, by saying one sweet little thing:

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kazahaya blinked at the other. _What the hell was he doing_, Rikuo had asked.

Outrage settled comfortably in the boy's stomach. "Well I don't know asshole! I'm just getting raped and what not! What do you think?"

"Don't talk to me like that." Rikuo put on a haughty air, and hurried towards the bed as if he was

genuinely angry.

"Huh…?" Kazahaya was unsure of what was going on, but if this was Rikuo's definition of saving

him, well it could use a lot of improvement.

"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked, finally deciding to release Kazahaya's wrist, although keeping his hands firmly planted on either side of the boy.

"Look, he works for me and he's not supposed to be on the streets until tomorrow," Rikuo shrugged, as if his whole pimp impersonating thing was not phasing him one bit, "I need him now."

"Whatever. This is worth too damn much trouble." The man rose from the bed, grabbed his keys from the bedside table, and stalked out of the room. He slammed the door behind him, and then was gone.

Kazahaya sat up hastily, turning his eyes to the disheveled bed sheets, "You couldn't have thought of a better way to get him off me?" he muttered.

"That was the best way. We didn't attract any unwanted attention, and he believed it so we haven't blown our cover."

There was a silence. Reluctantly the two boys made eye contact, one observing the damage and the other glaring daggers.

"Your fly's down." Rikuo finally stated.

Kazahaya glanced down, and then quickly zipped and buttoned his embarrassment. "Is that really all you have to fucking say!" he snapped, jumping out of bed, "I could have been raped! Or eaten…" he pointed to the open bite marks on his neck, "Where the hell where you?"

The hurt must have leaked through his words, because Rikuo's grimaced before replying "Kazahaya," he moved towards the other, stopping as he came within reaching distance. The fact that the other looked so serious, not lighthearted or teasing, that was why the tears began to trickle down Kazahaya's face. It wasn't that he felt betrayed or anything. It wasn't like he felt that he'd been abandoned.

"I…you…" Kazahaya fumbled on his words, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry." Rikuo replied, placing a comforting hand on Kazahaya's cheek, "I didn't mean be late. I won't be again."

Was he just kidding? Kazahaya tiled his head into the other's palm, studying his face as he did so. There was no trace of a punch line about to happen. Not one corner of Rikuo's mouth betrayed a smirk. He could mean it. Kazahaya was wary of believing what the other had said though. There had to be strings attached.

Before Kazahaya could pull away in disbelief, the strangest thing happened. For some reason, Rikuo had brought his face far too close to Kazahaya's. Then, absurdly enough, he rose his free hand to the dirty blond's other cheek. Suddenly, Kazahaya was being pulled into something. Lips were involved. Rikuo's and his met. It was a kiss!

And Kazahaya wasn't sure if he should believe it or not, but honestly, with the way Rikuo's lips were working against his, Kazahaya didn't mind being lied to. He really liked it, because unlike the man who had been on top of him, Rikuo was gentle with his motions. His lips demanded nothing, as they patiently waited for Kazahaya to catch up. The kiss really was outstanding.


	3. A Butterfly Button Tattoo?

**This chapter's quite shorter than the previous one~ It explains why Rikuo was so late.**

**I hope it's okay! :D**

**Please do tell me what you think!~**

* * *

Well the kiss had been great and all, but that did not change the fact that Rikuo was still a complete ass. Kazahaya turned over in the bed he was laying in, as he waited for the other to come out of the bathroom.

After the kiss had finished, the two had awkwardly made their way back to the Drug Store. At least, Kazahaya had made his way awkwardly. Rikuo just had that blank arrogant expression on his face. Just remembering how calm the other had been caused the dirty blond to bury his face into the pillow he was hugging.

What was wrong with that guy! All he did was stay so calm about everything! And when he wasn't calm, he was laughing at Kazahaya! Next time, the guy could kiss a mirror or something, because Kazahaya definitely wouldn't fall into a trap like that again. He just hadn't been thinking clearly, that was all. Rikuo had moved in so fast, Kazahaya didn't know what was going on. That had to be it! There was no other explanation why he'd let _that guy_ kiss him like that!

"Hey, are you still awake?"

The boy picked his head up from the pillow, and looked towards the door. Rikuo's hair was damp from the shower he'd taken. His eye lashes also held tiny droplets of moisture, which Kazahaya could barely make out. And his lips looked flush and soft. Exactly the way they had felt.

"You really should stop checking me out." Rikuo broke out into a smirk as he oh so leisurely sauntered to his bed.

"Like hell I was!" Kazahaya shot back, throwing the pillow he had been hugging at his enemy, and of course missing him by a long shot, "I was only wondering how in the world I could enjoy your-" the boy stopped midsentence, releasing he was about to admit that he had liked the kiss.

"Oh, so you did enjoy it?"

"No! Definitely not!"

"Yeah. Whatever you say."

"I'm serious! And stop smirking!"

To Kazahaya's surprise, Rikuo's smirk dissolved for once. The black haired boy took a seat on the edge of his bed, and glanced across the room at a curious Kazahaya.

"Hey, there really was a reason why I was late."

Kazahaya swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and sat up straight, "What do you mean?" he asked, returning the other's gaze.

"I saw the butterfly button."

Oh. The job! Kazahaya had entirely let their assignment slip his mind. He'd been too busy thinking of what a great kissing jerk Rikuo was. The boy's face lightened up in hope as he realized that maybe Rikuo had found a lead that would make them a step closer to ending this job, "Really? That's terrific! Where'd you see it?"

"It's sort of complicated," Rikuo reached into his pocket and pulled out a raveled pink scarf, "When I was about to start trailing you in Kakei's car, a girl walked up and leaned against the car next to Kakei's. She was about as tall as you, just as skinny, and had long red hair. There was something freaky about her. She kept smiling at me, as she swung a keychain around her finger. I decided to ignore her, and put my hand in my pocket to pull out the keys. They weren't there."

Kazahaya let out a light gasp. "Wait, the sleeping medicine was empty when I was going to use it! And none of it had spilled out or anything."

The other nodded, "I figured as much," he replied, and then returned to his story, "I made sure that the keys were really gone, then turned towards the girl. She kept that smile plastered on, and brought the keys to her lips so I could see that they were the ones I was looking for."

"Then she ran." Rikuo frowned, sighing deeply, "I chased her, but unlike you, I'm not endowed with catlike grace-"

"I'm not like a cat!"

"And she wound up playing with me. She'd stop every few minutes for me to catch up. When I did, she'd just start running again. We did that for about fifteen minutes, and then she stopped in front of Kakei's car; she'd been leading me in a damn circle."

"What happened when you got there?" Kazahaya pressed, not sure how this related to the butterfly button.

"She took off her scarf, folded it neatly, and placed it on top of the car hood along with the keys. After she'd done that, she pointed to a tattoo on her neck."

"A tattoo?"

"Yeah," Rikuo held up the scarf, observing it carefully, "It was a tattoo of the butterfly button."


End file.
